Vehicle parking occupancy sensing includes a variety of devices and techniques used to determine whether a vehicle is parked in a designated parking space. Determining vehicle occupancy in parking spaces can lead to more efficient parking management by, for example, a facility such as a hotel or other venue. Such systems are becoming more prevalent as “smart buildings” are gaining popularity for reducing staff via greater automation.